EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NARAYA
by lyn asakura
Summary: dedicado a mi mejor amiga k kumple sus dulces 18! yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi Naraya, hoy es su cumpleaños pero yo lo voy a celebrar con esta historia

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi Naraya, hoy es su cumpleaños pero yo lo voy a celebrar con esta historia… felicidades amiga!! Y espero que disfrutes cada entrega de esta historia.

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NARAYA**

**Capítulo 1: Una mañana de locos.**

La luz delicada del alba se asomaba entre las cortinas de la recamara de Naraya, estaba sumergida en una profundo sueño cuando de pronto siente unos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Ella le corresponde con un beso apasionado.

-Buenos días cumpleañera- le susurra delicadamente mientras abre los ojos después de un largo y delicioso beso.

-Buenos días Ray-le contesta con una sonrisa.

-hoy es tu cumpleaños Naraya- le dijo feliz su amado –hoy es tu día, así que no te debes de preocupar por nada… déjanos todo a nosotros.

-jajajajajajaja!!- rompió Naraya con una estronduosa carcajada –que le deje todo a ustedes?!

-es en serio- le contesto un poco ofendido.

-creo que confiaría más en un mono de la NASA que en ustedes.

-contratamos a una mucama- le dijo decepcionado.

-entonces confió plenamente en ustedes!!

Mientras tanto los demás beybrackers estaban desesperados en la cocina intentando hacer el desayuno para Naraya mientras Ray la distraía.

-ESTUPIDO!!- grito una Lyn furiosa al verse toda su ropa manchada de huevo.

-Lo siento (jeje) pero es que eso de batir como que no es mi don natural- le contesto con voz inocente Takao.

En eso un sartén se impacta en la cara del azul.

-te comprendo Takao- le contesto serena Lyn –eso de controlar los sartenes no es mi don natural.

-Maldita ANOREXICA!!- rugió Takao preparándose para saltarle encima pero Kai lo sostuvo con una sola mano y lo arrogo al otro extremo de la cocina.

-gracias Kai- le dijo Max casi llorando –es insoportable cocinar y aguantar a esos dos al mismo tiempo.

-Max!!- grito Lyn asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-ya van a ser las nueve y ni siquiera has cocinado un solo huevo!!- respondió –que se supone que vamos a hacer?!

-maldición!!- exclamo Max asustado- cuando Naraya vea todo esto nos va a matar!!

-yo por eso les dije que no cocináramos- dijo Takao con obviedad.

-aja, y entonces quien iba a preparar el desayuno?!- le contesto Lyn furiosa –la mucama no cocina!!

Taka iba a abrir la boca para responderle a Lyn pero su discusión se vio interrumpida con la voz serena de Kai.

-Bueno- dijo al teléfono –quisiera pedir el mejor desayuno internacional que tenga… si no hay problema…. Si… mmmm permítame- Kai se alejo un poco del teléfono.

-¿Qué tienes Baka… tarjeta de crédito o cheques?

-mmm tengo todavía los cheques de la última paga por que?-respondió inocentemente Takao.

-se va a pagar en cheques señorita- le dijo al teléfono.

Naraya bajo las escaleras acompañada de su gran amor, ambos iban muy felices agarrados de las manos cuando de pronto un exquisito olor los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es ese delicioso olor?- se preguntó Naraya.

-mmm… creo que el desayuno querida.

Ambos fueron rápidamente a la cocina y se encontraron con un banquete en la mesa y a los otros sentados en sus asientos de siempre.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARAYA!!- le gritaron en coro Lyn y Takao.

Max le dedico una enorme sonrisa y Kai solamente levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

-muchas gracias chicos- les dijo feliz Naraya- la verdad que no me esperaba esto.

-nunca has pensado que tal ves si seamos lo suficiente capaces para poder hacer un desayuno decente en nuestras vidas?!- le pregunto Takao con autosuficiencia.

Ray le jalo una silla y ella se sentó. Entonces dio el primer bocado.

-te apuesto mil dólares a que esto es comprado.

Todos bajaron su mirada llenos de decepción.

Naraya estaba en su cuarto arreglandose para salir a un grandioso día de compras cortesía de la tarjeta premier de su papa. Mientras tanto los demás estaban teniendo una junta importante en la habitación de Lyn.

Ray estaba parado enfrente de ellos y a un lado suyo había una pizarra llena de garabatos estratégicos.

-muy bien este es el plan de hoy!!

-te escuchamos sargento!!- respondieron Lyn y Takao.

-Naraya va a ir de compras a Shibuya así que tenemos aproximadamente entre cinco y seis horas antes de su regreso. Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos para poder abarcar más terreno. Comprenden?

-si!!

-o.k. el primer equipo es Takao y Max, ustedes se van a dedicar a conseguir los mejores lugares para el concierto de Alyzée!!

-puaj!!- exclamo Lyn llena de asco- debemos de ir? Porque realmente suena a más regalo de ustedes que de ella.

-a Naraya le encanta Alyzée!!- se defendió Takao.

-si, eso lo se… pero a ustedes les encanta su cuerpo o no?- los interrogo con la mirada llena de odio.

-bueno ese no es el punto de discusión!!- la interrumpió Ray- el siguiente equipo es el de Kai y Lyn, ustedes dos deben de vigilar a Naraya para que nada en su día de compras salga mal. Si alguien la esta molestando o si se va a manchar con algo o si quiere comprarse algo y no esta en su talla…. Todo eso lo deben de solucionar.

-mmm…. Suena relativamente fácil.

-te lo confió Kai- le dijo con esperanza a lo que Kai solo respondió con un suspiro.

-y mientras yo voy a ir a reservar la mejor mesa del restaurante nuevo para la cena.

-RAY!!-llamó Naraya desde afuera –ya me voy de compras, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Si amor!!- le contesto idiotizado. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon como Naraya arrancaba su coche y se iba.

-entonces que empiece la operación cumpleaños numero 18 de Naraya!!

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

La nueva entrega, esta vez es de Lyn y Kai, para la próxima será del gay y el tarado

La nueva entrega, esta vez es de Lyn y Kai, para la próxima será del gay y el tarado.

**Capítulo 2: El centro comercial.**

Kai y Lyn se encontraban sentados en la mesa de un café. El primero leia un periodico mientras que la pequeña pelirroja observaba con sus catalejos a su amiga Naraya escojiendo zapatillas.

-lleva más de media hora mirando esa maldita zapatilla- exclamo aburrida Lyn -¿Qué acaso hay una diferencia entre una color roja u otra de color amarillo?

-es Naraya…- le explico con relativa calma –asi es ella.

-mmm… supongo que tienes razón.

-señorita- la llamo un mesero –aquí esta su helado triple de chocolate con extra jarabe de … oh más chocolate.

-gracias- le dijo e inmediatamente se lo empezo a comer.

-no se como no engordas- le comento en tono asqueado.

-hago mucho ejercicio –le contesto con la boca llena –me puedo dar estos placeres.

-se esta desesperando- le dijo de pronto preocupado.

Lyn volteo y, efectivamente vio a una Naraya al punto de un colapso nervioso.

-oh mierda!!- exclamo tragándose todo de un jalon –vamos tenemos que hacer algo.

Kai pago la cuenta, como siempre, y ambos corrieron hasta la zapatería donde Naraya gritaba endemoniadamente.

-COMO ES QUE NO ME PUEDO LLEVAR LOS DOS!!- le gritaba Naraya a la asustada empleada.

-lo siento señorita… pero estos pares son únicos y solamente podemos vender uno por cliente.

-ME VALE #&/!!- le grito nuevamente –HABLA CON TU ESTUPIDO GERENTE Y DILE QUE SON PARA NARAYA HIRAWIZAGA!!

-esta bien señorita- le contesto temblorosa mientras caminaba hacia la gerencia. Kai y Lyn se escabullieron y la alcanzaron sin que nadie los viera.

-oye tú!!- le grito Lyn. La empleada se volteo -¿acaso quieres morir? Véndele los zapatos a esta mujer o si no te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir.

-que más quisiera yo!!- le contesto llorando –crees que no he escuchado las historias.

-¿Qué historias?- preguntaron Kai y Lyn confundidos.

-las de la famosa compradora compulsiva Naraya Hirawizaga… sobre como le corto un dedo a un joyero que no le quiso vender un anillo o cuando descalabro a una empleada por haber roto accidentalmente el último perfume de Paris Hilton o…

-¿de Paris Hilton?- le pregunto extrañada Lyn –pero si Naraya lo odia!!

-eso no importa, lo quería por moda solo para eso… y ahora mi gerente me ha dicho que no le importa quien sea, que no le puedo vender dos pares de zapatos a un cliente…. No quiero morir!!

-mmm…Kai?

-vendenos un para a nosotros y se lo das a la joven, dile que es un regalo del gerente por hacerla enfadar.

-este… esta bien…

-cuanto cuesta?- le pregunto sacando la cartera.

-mmm cada par cuesta 250 mil dolares más impuestos…

-250 MIL DOLARES?!- exclamaron los dos con los ojos abiertos.

-este… si pero más impuestos sale en 270 mil dolares.

-pues que hace este zapato?!- le pregunto todavía sin creerlo Lyn.

-la verdad es que nada pero como son único y tienen incrustaciones de diamantes.

-pues ni modos- le contesto Lyn tomando la tarjeta de crédito de Kai que en esos momentos estaba congelado –cargüelo a su cuenta.

-entendido señorita.

-vamos Kai reacciona- le decía Lyn mientras le soplaba con su periódico en la cara –no podíamos dejar morir a la señorita.

-esa bastarda no valía ese dinero- le contesto volviendo en si después de media hora de petrificación.

Lyn le sonrío –no te preocupes luego se lo cobraremos a Ray.

Kai tambien sonrio, por eso lo caia bien a Lyn, tenía muy buenas ideas para la venganza. Además era la única persona que no lo presionaba para que hablara.

-vamos a Gucci- le dijo de pronto Lyn –allí esta Naraya.

Kai la siguió en silencio hasta la tienda en donde para desgracia otro altercado estaba pasando.

-¡como que no tienen talla cero!!- exclamo Naraya -¡me encanta este vestido y no por su estupidez no me voy a ver fabulosa en él!!

-pero señorita se acaban de llevar el último vestido talla cero y…

-pues consiguelo!!

La señorita se fue llorando a la oficina en donde ya los dos la esperaban.

-quien fue la persona que se llevo ese horrible vestido?!- le pregunto nerviosa.

-es una joven rubia, alta y muuy delgada que lleva un chihuahueño en su bolso snif… sniff… y… y… lleva un vestido verde limon…

Kai y Lyn salieron rapidamente y se separaron para buscar a esa mujer.

-¿la has visto?- le pregunto por medio de su radio.

-nada en la zona de joyas , y tu?

-nada en la zona de comida.

Ambos siguieron su persecución hasta que Lyn la encontró comprando un nuevo celular.

-disculpe señorita- le llamo Lyn.

-si?- le pregunto con cara de harta –que quieres?

-este… pues vera usted tiene un vestido Guicci de talla cero que quisiera comprarle.

-jajajaja, crees que te voy a dar mi Gucci?!

-te ofrezco 250 mil dolares y cierras la boca.

-trato.

-vamos Lyn reacciona- la llamaba Kai mientras le daba aire con el periodico.

-no puedo creer que halla gastado 250 mil dolares en ese estupido vestido…- se decia sin poder creerlo -250 mil…

-se lo vamos a cobrar a Ray.

-y por el doble jajajaja eso te lo aseguro.

-oh maldita sea- exclamo friamente Kai –ahora se esta peleando con ese joyero sin dedo.

-vamos, no queremos que el pobre vuelva a perder otro.

Mientras tanto Ray estornudo estronduosamente.

-valla!!- exclamo –alguien habla mucho de mi…

CONTINUARA….


End file.
